


A Party for Kasumi

by DiasPenguin



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Happy Birthday Kasumi, Other, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/DiasPenguin
Summary: Popipa have a small birthday party at Circle. Everyone appreciates Kasumi.A quick fic to appreciate my best girl. Entirely self indulgent.





	A Party for Kasumi

There was a lot of chatter in the middle of circle. Marina was crying behind the counter watching some of her girls throw a small party (with permission) in her lounge area.

The party was for Kasumi's birthday. All of Popipa, along with select friends Kokoro and Hagumi had come to eat cake and show their friend some love. They surprised Kasumi, and then had a good time talking among themselves

While everyone was enjoying themselves, Yukina entered Circle. She noticed the party, and though she had come with the intention of solo practice she decided there was something she wanted to do.

"Excuse me, I would like to say a word." Yukina called out to the group. Her commanding presence was as strong as ever; many girls stopped talking to look over. Having taken the room, Yukina started.

"To Kasumi, you picked up guitar on a whim. You, with no skill to speak of, started a band with nothing but passion and a dream. Since then you've chased that dream admirably, and though you stumbled-" Yukina's gaze found the other members of Poppin' Party," you stood as an example to many of what hard work can achieve. I hope to watch more of you in these upcoming years." Yukina looked at Kasumi directly, "Happy birthday Kasumi."

Kokoro jumped onto a table, balancing on one leg. "I wanna watch too! It's because Kasumi-chan and Poppin' Party invited us that Hello Happy World got to have so much fun! The feeling the I get when we're together, I can't explain it! So, I wanna watch Kasumi-chan forever and ever!"

Kasumi giggled, her cheeks blushing. "You make it sound like a graduation, Kokoro-chan, Yukina-senpai!" Kasumi said.

There were a few giggles among the girls, and then a voice sounding suspiciously like Saaya yelled, "Arisa next!"

"Ehh! Why me?!" Arisa yelled. Unfortunately, this only drew all eyes to her, making Arisa feel like she had to say something.

Arisa coughed into her hand, composing herself. "Well, you all know me. I'm uhh.. I've never been good at speaking, but that's what I get for being friends with Kasumi. I'm mostly Kasumi's friend because she came to my house. Before her I didn't really have friends. Now I do, so that's good. Kasumi is uhm... a good friend." Arisa said. She nodded to herself, as if this was a strong point to end on. When nobody reacted, Arisa's expression soured.

"Why am I talking!" Arisa yelled, shoving her index finger to Saaya. "Kasumi means a lot to you too! You speak!"

"Yes yes." Saaya said, smiling at the angry blonde. She stood up from where she and Rimi were sitting.

"Kasumi, happy birthday. I remember when you came to my house and made me cry in order to drag me into Popipa." Saaya said with a smile, while Hagumi and Yukina looked very concerned. "Still, I know you care. You're an amazing person and I'm glad I get to me your friend."

"Hagu too!" Hagumi yells, causing the group to turn to her. "Being able to meet Kaa-kun after so long has been so fun! My life changed so much when I met you all and joined Hello Happy World. I couldn't live without any of you, so thank you!"

Rimi nodded at this. "I always wanted to be in a band, just like my sister. Even when I'm nervous, you help me. You're really amazing Kasumi."

Kasumi was crying at this, though a smile betrayed how she felt. "Why is everyone... sniff... being so nice?" She asked.

"Cause we love you." Tae said. Tae was sitting next to the star-haired girl, so they hugged. "Oh, happy birthday Kasumi. Even though we all said it earlier."

Others stood up to join the hug, and quickly the party crammed itself to show Kasumi she was loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Kasumi. Her ambition, her willingness to do good, her ever-fighting spirit, and her love of the little things in life make her a star to everyone. She's softer than she looks, but only because she cares so much.   
> Her break down Arisa's walls and confronting Saaya are some of my favorite moments in anime, and her speech to Arisa in the game story 2 made me fall in love with her all over again. All the compliments, all the star-eyed fawning, all the hugs, kirakira dokidoki, they all show how Kasumi finds joy everyday things and her share that love with everyone. Never waver Kasumi, because everyone loves you.
> 
> PS: I have a kasumi fan server! Link: https://discord.gg/sNWMGhY  
> You can find a list of discords pinned on the Reddit.


End file.
